This invention is a cleaning attachment which removably couples a standard urostomy collector connector to a standard household faucet in order to clean the urostomy collector.
A standard urostomy collector shown by Steer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,510 is now in common use. Fluid enters through the standard connector and passes into the collector bag through tubing which is sealed into the bag. Because this standard urostomy collector connector does not mate with any readily available household water source, there is no easy way to flush the collector tube and collector bag with water in order to clean the tube and bag.
Implements to aid cleaning of ostomy devices are shown by Voorhies in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,506, by Lash in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,580, and by Wellnam in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,503. None of these suggest an attachment which mates with the standard urostomy collector connector and which mates with a household water faucet.
Various kinds of fluid flow couplers have been shown. For example, by Gerish in U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,277; by Myers in U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,008; by Kish in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,416; by Harvey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,868; by Valley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,727; and by MacKenzie in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,365. None of these suggest an attachment which easily mates with the standard urostomy collector connector and which mates with a household water faucet.
Thus, there is a clear need for a cleaning attachment which will couple a household water source to the standard urostomy collector connector in order to use the household water source for cleaning the collector.